


Tactile

by Missy



Category: Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Married Couple, Recovery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel's prince has a nightmare; Rapunzel seeks to help him in any way she might...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Fairy Tales, Rapunzel, Prince/Rapunzel, wait, blind

He was having another nightmare, her poor prince. Rapunzel wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to keep him from thrashing himself awake.

At once, he jolted to consciousness, his hand squeezing Rapunzel’s so hard that she cried out. “Dearest!” he exclaimed, horrified. “I’m…”

“Shh,” she whispered. “You’ll wake the babies.”

He still wasn’t used to being a father – she saw a small grin steal across his face before he deliberately set his features into a more stern expression. “Go back to sleep.”

She shook her head. “Your eyes should be tended to.”

“They’re fine,” he insisted. He could see her – what a miracle in of itself – and he wished for no more. “Please, for my sake – sleep.”

Rapunzel sighed and curled against his side, muttering her disgust about his stubbornness. Just as she relaxed into his touch, something solid poked the small of her back.

“I have a feeling you don’t want to sleep,” she muttered.

He growled. “Ignore that, too. It doesn’t know what time it is.”

“Does it know how long it’s been since I’ve seen it?” She had lost her nativity when it came to this man centuries ago – and reached down to touch him through his breechcloth, awkwardly, as she was facing in the wrong direction. She moved to face him, and once again took his swollen member into her hand. “It must.”

“Yes,” he breathed. She kissed his jawline and let out a soft moan. She stroked and caressed his marble-hard shaft, enjoying enormously every hitch in his breath, every bitten-back groan. “Please…” he reached to touch her.

“No…please…let me pleasure you.” He could not resist such a request, and allowed her to do as she would with his aching staff. 

“Beloved, how I dreamed of this moment,” he groaned. 

“As have I,” she admitted. “Sweet one. How I wish’d for your company so dearly!”

“Shh,” he moaned, burring his mouth in her neck. “Soon comes the conclusion, love – are you…oh!” 

She cupped her other hand over the tip of his shaft to keep his release from spilling over her dress. In fascination, Rapunzel watched as his fluids poured into her palm, up her wrist. 

“Oh my,” she remarked.

“Yes,” he whispered, and kissed her flushed face with urgent passion. 

Rapunzel winced and wiped her palm on the ground. “When we are together, this will flow once more into me.” She understood, now, how the twins had come to them, understood this stuff he had squirted into her palm was part of the process.

“Mm. When we are within my walls,” he declared, “you shall be thoroughly pleasured, love.” 

Rapunzel only smiled in return as she drifted off to sleep, one ear peeled for any noise the twins made. This would be their lifeblood now, their point of union, their love.


End file.
